Bismuth's Labyrinth 2 (Escapades)
Hunts End (Escapades) Three gems walking in a familiar part of Earth. They’ve been on Earth for around two weeks. They have not been able to find any warp pads. Which is why they have had to resort to getting to their location on foot. The leader could feel their destination drawing in closer. Sunstone: I can’t stand walking anymore! Are we there yet? Moonstone: Yeah! We’ve been doing this day and night for I don't know how long! Bromine: Quiet! To both of you! Sunstone and Moonstone spoke in unison. Sun/Moon: Sorry, your prosperity. We’re just exhausted. Bromine: I told you two that you don’t get exhausted! You’re gems. You two act like humans! Sun/Moon: We can’t help that a lot of human cultures has been incorporated into gem life. Sunstone: Like food. We don’t need it. Moonstone: But we found that money could be made off of it. And plus if done right, taste really good. Bromine: You’re both disgraceful. Moonstone: And sleeping. We don’t need it. Sunstone: But we do it because it feels good. And we actually do wake up feeling more energized. Bromine: Enough, both of you. From this point on, I don’t want any more of your human complaining. This is why I miss Strontium being in power. Sun/Moon: What do you mean? He is in power. Bromine: That’s not what I meant. I meant still having the power to change the way gems are and behave. Sun/Moon: But he tried to kill us! And you! Bromine: And I thank him for that. Because he now has us where we are now. Sun/Moon: Well then I hate him for it. Bromine: Pearl, I can feel us nearing the Labyrinth. Run ahead and open all the doors and disable all traps. Burgundy Pearl: Yes, your prosperity. The Pearl ran ahead. Sunstone: Has there been any sight or feeling of Matrix Opal? Bromine: No. His gem was lost in space. And he ever does make it down to Earth, he knows to meet us here or at the kindergarten. They passed by more trees for a few more minutes and then saw the metallic chrome shifting pyramid that was Bismuth’s Labyrinth. Burgundy Pearl was standing in front of the doorway. Pearl: Um Bromine. Bromine: Yes, Pearl? Pearl: The door was already open. And the hatch containing all the gems is broken. And warm at that. Bromine: Odd. I guess that Galena and his group of gems were here for something in here. Sun/Moon: Why do certain Bismuth’s have labyrinths? Bromine facepalmed and sighed. Bromine: Do you two really need a history lesson before I carry out my plans? Sun/Moon: If you tell us, we’ll only speak when spoken to. Bromine looked at Burgundy Pearl and she looked back. Pearl: You and I both know that that’s a great deal. But you know they won’t keep that promise. Bromine: You’re right. I’ll make it short and simple. Sunstone and Moonstone sat on the ground, focused on Bromine. Bromine: Gems of hierarchy or opulent and able to afford to use this facility, use it to store knowledge about the planet. So this one is named ‘Earth 0’ There are more on the planet. But those are for average gems. This one is for royalty. Gems that can be of use to the planet are bubbled here until they are needed. And to protect those gems from getting into to the wrong hands, the Sun/Moon: Like us. Bromine just stared. Pearl: Told ya so. Bromine: Anyway, Bismuth’s constructed all the traps and everything else, so they are honored by being named after them. Sunstone: I was expecting more. Moonstone: As was I. Bromine: And I was expecting you two to act how you created to act. Now get up. We need to get going. Sunstone and Moonstone got up in sync. They all walked into the labyrinth. The bridge to the center was still up from the past visitors. They walked to the center platform with the hatch. Bromine: I’m detecting warm temperatures from the storage area. Pearl, you are the only one that can fit down the hatch. You know which gem. Go get it. Pearl: Right away. Pearl jumped down the hatch. Moonstone: How does she enjoy being talked to like that? Sunstone: And how does she seem to not talk back? Bromine: Because she acts as she was created to. And acts how she was ranked. You two can really learn from her. Sun/Moon: I really can’t. Bromine: I’m done being lenient with you two. Ligure gets here. Sunstone and Moonstone sighed. In sync, of course. Sunstone: Why is she making a return? Moonstone: Woah watch it! I don’t need her knowing how we act. Bromine: Looks like one of you is catching on. Moonstone: She drains a gems energy and she grows in strength. She’ll basically use us to help her and Bromine conquer this planet. Sunstone: I know that! I was with you when we found out in case you’ve forgotten. Pearl: Here you go. Bromine: Much appreciated, Pearl. Pearl handed her the bubbled gem. The gem was a red triangular facet. A warp pad was heard going off from outside of the Labyrinth. Bromine: All three of you, go see what gem that is. Pearl and Sunstone and Moonstone rushed outside. There stood Matrix Opal standing on the warp pad. He seemed relieved. Opal: Finally! Opal fell to the ground. Opal: I’m exhausted! Sunstone: Better not let Bromine hear you say that. Moonstone: Where have you been? Pearl: And what have you been doing to be this ‘exhausted’? Opal: I had no idea where the labyrinth was from where I was. So I had to go through hundreds of warp locations and walk to one because I ended up breaking one. Bromine: How unfortunate. Bismuth had left the inside of the of the labyrinth. The gem was still floating in a bubble she had in her right hand. Bromine: How did you get down here to Earth? Opal: An escape pod had hit my gem. Pearl: What? Bromine: Was it a gem escape pod? Opal: Yes. Sun/Moon: So that means that gems are one Earth. Opal: How many is what I want to know. Matrix opal stood up. Bromine: A lot. Opal: That’s good, isn’t it? Bromine: Yes. Now to pop the bubble. Bromine popped the bubble and the gem fell to the ground. It spent four seconds before it floated and a gem formed. The gem had a mask over her face. She spoke in the old gem language. Bromine was able to understand her. Ligure: Is it time? Bromine: Yes. It is. Ligure: Do you know where we should start? Bromine: I figured the kindergarten. Ligure: Excellent location. That way, gems located on the planet will be lured there. She turned and looked at Sunstone and Moonstone. Ligure: Are these my first two takeovers? Bromine: Not yet. ~End~ Hunts End (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Tol Canon Category:Escapades Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes